De l'autre côté du miroir
by Davidd216
Summary: Alyssa Ferguson est une jeune fille de treize ans, fascinée par les contes. Elle connaît tout de Storybrook, de ses habitants et de son avenir, mais ne se doutait pas qu'un jour elle en ferait partie.
1. Prologue

… **De l'autre côté du miroir…**

 **Bienvenue à Storybrook**

Auteur : Davidd216

Thème : Once Upon a Time

Note : Once Upon a Time est une création d'Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz, rien ne m'appartient

Résumé : Alyssa Ferguson est une jeune fille de treize ans, fascinée par les contes. Elle connaît tout de Storybrook, de ses habitants et de son avenir, mais ne se doutait pas qu'un jour elle en ferait partie.

Personnages: OC; Rumpelstilskin/ Mr Gold; Regina/ the Evil Queen; Killan Jones/ Captain Hook; Peter Pan; Zelena; the Author

 **Prologue**

Je n'ai jamais aimé les histoires qui finissent bien, parce qu'en réalité, elles ne le font pas. Il se passe toujours un évènement, qui nous donne de l'espoir, pour nous faire croire à nous les lecteurs, mais aussi aux personnages, que tout va s'arranger. Mais ce n'est qu'une feinte, une triche de l'auteur, pour permettre à l'ennemi de revenir en force.

Un jour, quelqu'un m'a offert un livre, un livre formidable. Il y avait dedans des histoires, et des images. Mais contrairement aux autres livres, il n'y avait aucune triche. L'auteur ne donnait pas d'espoir. J'ai eu beau chercher pendant des heures, je n'ai jamais rien trouvé, absolument rien, qui me dise, que l'histoire soit finie.

J'ai reçu ce livre pour mon onzième anniversaire, et je n'ai jamais su qui me l'avait offert. Ce jour là, je l'ai rangé précieusement dans ma commode, fermée à double tour, mon trésor, mon livre qui n'a pas de nom, écrit par un inconnu.

Avant ça, je n'avais jamais cru aux fins heureuses, mais, en voyant cette histoire, qui n'avait pas de fin, j'ai enfin compris. Que c'était à moi de l'écrire, que si on m'avait offert ce livre, c'était pour le terminer.

Mais je n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, j'étais seulement l'auteur, je ne pensais pas devenir un personnage. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Voici mon histoire…


	2. Chapter 1

… **De l'autre côté du miroir…**

 **Bienvenue à Storybrook**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le livre**

Je m'appelle Alyssa Fergusson, mais on m'appelle plus généralement Lyss. Quand je dis on, c'est plutôt mon meilleur ami, Oliver Wilkerson. Je le connais depuis six ans, et je dois dire que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté.

C'était un garçon arrogant, qui ne pensait qu'à éblouir les filles. Je l'ai connu alors que j'étais encore à l'école primaire, je devais avoir sept ans, et déjà à cet âge là, il était insupportable, et charmait les élèves de cm2.

Il avait deux ans de plus que moi. Je parle encore de lui au présent, et pourtant il est parti. Ca s'est passé il y a deux mois, en pleines vacances d'hiver. Il était sorti avec ses parents pour partir à l'école, il neigeait beaucoup ce jour là, et je l'ai suivi en vélo.

Sa voiture a dérapé, et est tombée dans le fossé. L'ambulance est arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, et je l'ai suivie.

Ca fait presque deux mois qu'Oliver est mort, mon ami, mon seul ami depuis six ans est mort, et deux mois plus tard, je me retrouve toute seule pour fêter mon treizième anniversaire.

J'ai de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, qui m'arrivent aux épaules. Mes yeux sont bleus clairs, comme l'océan, en tout cas, c'est ce que disait Oliver.

Ma chambre n'est pas très grande, et il n'y a pas grand-chose dedans. Un lit, en bois avec une couverture noire. Les murs sont peints en taupe, il y a un miroir accroché à la porte. Je déteste me regarder dans un miroir, parce que je sais que je suis différente. Je ne ressemble pas aux autres. Je ne ressemble à personne.

Mes jambes s'engourdissent à force d'être restée assise tout ce temps dans le bus. Je descends à mon arrêt, et marche jusqu'à ma maison, la plus grande au bout de l'allée. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre et me stoppe. Il y a quelque chose posé sur mon lit.

Je m'approche, c'est un paquet. Un rectangle emballé dans un carton. Il n'y pas de mot, pas de carte, absolument rien qui me dise d'où il vienne.

J'hésite un moment, avant de déchirer le paquet. Après quelques minutes de lutte contre le ruban adhésif, je jette le carton par terre. C'est un livre, il y a un livre à l'intérieur.

\- Alyssa ! Crie quelqu'un.

Ca doit être maman, qui m'attend en bas pour l'aider à ranger les courses.

Je ne lui réponds pas tout de suite.

Je retourne le livre, il n'y a pas de couverture, pas de titre, pas d'images. C'est un livre sans nom, je ne sais pas qui l'a écrit, et je ne sais pas non plus qui me l'a offert.

J'ouvre le livre, mais il n'y a rien. C'est une page blanche, aussi vierge que si on n'y avait jamais posé un stylo. Je tourne les pages du livre, mais il n'y a toujours rien.

Toutes les pages sont blanches.

Je le referme, et après que ma mère m'ait appelé une dernière fois, je descends finalement, en arrêtant de contempler ce livre blanc.

En fermant la porte, je ne vois pas l'inscription sur le livre « _Il était une fois »._


End file.
